


Without you

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for @lizabuffw - this so needed to be more than 100 words</p>
<p>The prompt was, Twissy, angst, "What are we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you

Chained again.

The Doctor sat with his head in his hands.

Missy poked him repeatedly in the ribs.

“Talk to me. Say something nice. Please?”

He sighed. 

Too many times. 

He always said, never again, yet here they were.

She nestled against him - gods grant him strength.

“How many died today?”

“You expect me to keep count?” A long pause. "You’re alive, that’s all that matters.”

Too complicated, too confusing, too many times.

“My life is never a good enough reason – you know that.”

“But without you, what would I be?”

Closing his eyes, he felt her behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Twissy - I may not ship it, but its too fascinating to ignore
> 
> So, if you want a prompt filled - go to tumblr - or email me
> 
> If you hated this, tell me, if you loved this, tell me, if you really loved this, please share.
> 
> I love drabbles, and all my readers.


End file.
